300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Awareness Talent
The Awareness Talent Tree is one of the three Talent branches and is designed for increasing continuous output and improving consumption. 'List of Talents' '1st Basic Set' Mana Surge (法力澎湃) *Permanently increases your maximum Mana by x Hero Level, up to a total of 250 at Level 10, also restores 1.5% of your missing Mana every 5 seconds. More Wars More Courage (越战越勇) *For every 0.75 seconds, after a 1.5 second-delay from dealing damage against enemy heroes, this talent grants 1 stack that increases both your Ability Power and Attack Damage by 1% for 6 seconds, stacking up to a total of 8 stacks. Enchanted Blade (附魔之刃) *Permanently increases your Ability Power by 3~20 (based on your Hero Level). Your basic attacks also deal based on your current Hero Level + AP bonus magic damage, the bonus damage is doubled against buildings. '2nd Basic Set' Che Guevara (窃·格瓦拉) *For every 8 seconds, this talent grants 1 charge to your hero, up to 2 charges. When your basic attacks hit an enemy hero, it consumes 1 charge of this talent to steal a certain amount of gold from the target hit. The closer you hit the target (min 150 range ~ max 550 range), the higher the gold you stole (min 4 gold ~ max 10 gold). Violent Storm (暴风骤雨) *Permanently increases your current Attack Speed by 10%. Arcane Fire (奥术之炎) ' *After hitting an enemy hero with your damage skill, this talent will set the target on fire dealing 15~50 (based on your Hero Level) magic damage after 1.5 seconds. This talent can't trigger more than once within 8 seconds. '3rd Basic Set Rapid Charge (急速冷却) *Permanently increases your Cooldown Reduction by x Hero Level%, up to a total of 10% at Level 10, and permanently increases your Cooldown Reduction cap by 5%. Battle Trance (战斗专注) *When your current Health is above 50%, your damage output is increased by 2%~6%, maximum at 70% of your current Health. Life Siphon (生命虹吸) *Permanently increases your Life Steal and Spell Vamp by x Hero Level%, up to a total of 10% at Level 10. 'Advanced Set' Soul Scorch (灵魂灼烧) *After hitting an enemy hero with your damage skill, this talent will set the target on fire, dealing damage to the target every second for a total of based on your Hero Level + Bonus AD + AP adaptive damage within 4 seconds. Three Overlapping Waves (三重叠浪) *Basic attacks against enemy hero apply 1 stack of this talent on yourself before dealing + (0.05/0.1/0.15 Bonus AD) + (0.05/0.1/0.15 AP) bonus adaptive damage on your 1st/2nd/3rd stack. Upon changing the target, all stacks of this talent on yourself will be instantly reset to the 1st stack. After completing the 3rd basic attack on the same target, you will receive 10%~40% (based on your Hero Level) bonus Attack Speed and stacks on yourself will be maintained at a maximum of 3 stacks for 4 seconds. At the end of the buff effect, all stacked will be removed from yourself and this talent will not be able to generate any stack for 4 seconds. Slicing Maelstorm (万雷天引) *When your damage skill hits an enemy unit, this talent will summon a thunderbolt to strike on the target, inflicting based on your Hero Level + Bonus AD + AP adaptive damage to enemies in the area after a short delay. This talent can't trigger more than once within 25~8 (based on your Hero Level) seconds and each cast of your skill will reduce the interval to trigger this talent by 25% of its actual cooldown. 'Bonus Set' Awakening (觉醒) *Increases Attack Speed by 5%/10%/15%. Awakening (觉醒) *Increases Attack Damage by 3/6/9 or Ability Power by 5/10/15 (this talent will initial grants you a bonus Attack Damage, however, the bonus Attack Damage will be replaced with the bonus Ability Power If you equip at least one equipment with Ability Power attribute). Awakening (觉醒) *Increases Cooldown Reduction by 0%~5%/0%~10%/0%~15% (scaling with Hero Level). Category:Talents